1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, and a method for controlling the same, which authenticates a partner device when connecting thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a Bluetooth communication method available which employs a spread spectrum system in a frequency band of 2.4 GHz, as one of wireless data communication methods.
A device which is engaged in Bluetooth communication is assigned a unique Bluetooth device address (hereinafter called “BD_ADDR”). Accordingly, in the case of authentication before start of communication between Bluetooth communication devices, link keys are created by using this BD_ADDR and a Personal Identification Number (PIN) code entered by a user and then exchanged for mutual authentication, thus enabling communication. This authentication processing prevents communication between devices which have detected a mismatch of PIN codes entered mutually, thus insuring security.
For example, between wireless communication devices such as a personal computer or a PDA provided with a user key-input unit, when connection is requested, the same PIN codes are entered to each other through the keys, thus performing authentication processing for the connection.
On the other hand, between communication devices such as a print device not provided with a key-input unit for entering of PIN codes or provided with only such a key-input unit that it is difficult to enter PIN codes therewith, a PIN code may be preset in a memory beforehand, so that this PIN code can be entered by a partner device when connection is requested, to perform authentication.
This system, however, has a problem that communication is impossible if this preset PIN code is forgotten.
Furthermore, this system has such a security problem that malicious connection may be established by a malicious third party when he has happened to know the preset PIN code.
Moreover, even with a device having a key-input unit through which a PIN code can be entered, if key input is difficult to perform, connection may take much time to be established or be refused by a timer.